beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solar Dragon
Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyson Granger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 19:29, 21 May 2009 add animangafooter? hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know. I don't contribute here. I last edited last year and that was only one day or so. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 13:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: LOL, you didn't know? anyway, congrats on being admin. Btw, this animanga footer is similar to the that you already have on the main page, so you can actually decide which one to use. However, I do not intend to add to that one since it is used by very few wikis. I intend to continue to update instead, do help out if ever you find a wiki not listed in the footer. :: and speaking of admin ship, it is perhaps a good idea to unlock the main page so that at least registered users can edit? right now nobody can add to the main page except administrators, regards ~~Gin-san (Talk) 11:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) hello there i am nishkarsh chugh..i am the author of beyblade season 1 official guidebook by scholastic inc.i was interested a lot in beyblade..that's why i chose to come to this wiki but it was not so good and neede maintainence..so i started off with my first page..black dranzer..gave it details and all..but after that i was not able to do anything..sorry but was busy with my next book..i want to be an admin so i am taking your permission..i am back to beyblade...please see black dranzer page for reference..all images and ost text is by me only..attack list also..if u dont believe check it..:)... well i am not here to stop vandalism and all.i am just here to maintain the true info. and delete the wrong or mistaken or not appropriate info.I am here to build the website whereas you are here to protect it..:0..ther's a differnce Moreover,can you please add an infobox to the blade raider episode page? :Sorry, I don't think there are infoboxes for character groups. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hello. I see your Wikia may be needing some help. I could probably get some active editors heed to jump start the Wikia. So, what do you think? If you do not respond to this in a week and a half, I will contact the next promising editor.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. Go ahead and get some new editors. I don't edit much here but feel free to contact me anytime. I will always answer. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk - )☆ 07:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::So, who could I go to for admin help on the wikia then?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You will have to come to me. I am the only admin who will be guaranteed to answer you. I will help out if you ask me to do a specific admin task. 18:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Gez, your one of the fastest repliers I've met.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, you were lucky. It is the adverts of britain's Got Talent. It is back on now though so will not respond as quickly. 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, you know that the Wikia for the toys now directs here.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What does? What do you mean? 19:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Check the main page. This is now the wikia for all things beyblade, whether we like it or not.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::We now cover all things Beyblade, including the toys. No other wiki is for the toys, we are. 22:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::What's this? http://wiki.worldbeyblade.org/index.php/Main_PageAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 04:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::No idea. never seen it before. 07:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::The URL is really different.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, it's not Wikia, is it. 15:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's still got Wiki in the URL. I've heard it was created by Beyblade United or whatever. I'm going to grab some breakfast, so my reply may be slow.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have seen some weird wikis which look nothing like wikis. There was a Simpsons one that didn't look like a wiki at all. 15:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin I would like to be an admin because I know a lot about Beyblades and I want people to come to me if they have any questions.HazeShot 00:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Alot of things unfinished here You guys have so little here, its crazy. Wikipedia has more about Beyblade, which is a very bad sign. I was wondering if you guys have considered maybe looking for some editers from other sites? I may help out here, but if I do I must ask: Is your policy okay with using information copy/pasta from Wikipedia?--Chipmonk328 :We do not like copy and pasting things from Wikipedia. Plagiarism is discouraged. If you could work on getting new contributors, that would be good. I don't have much interest in Beyblade any more though so don't edit much myself. ☆The Solar 13:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Again Hey i got sick so thats why i couldn't edit so can you give me another chance. HazeShot 07:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Skin Hey did you add the new skin because it doesn't really match Beyblades so could you change it.HazeShot 07:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it looked better than the plain one. Admins can change it. Look in Skin under and you can choose a better one. ☆The Solar ☆ 07:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Can you make me a Bureaucrat if you are leaving.HazeShot 21:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I would do but I can't as I am blocked by staff. Once I am unblocked (about 6 days now), I will give you the rights. SD 22:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. HazeShot 14:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC)